leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Graves
/ |description = Graves verbrauchen seiner Schrotflinte, wobei er max. gleichzeitig haben kann. Wenn er alle verbraucht hat, muss er für einige Sekunden , wobei die dazu benötigte Zeit mit Graves' Stufe und seinem |as}} sinkt. Wenn Graves weniger als zwei Patronen besitzt, wird er ebenfalls nachladen, wodurch er danach wieder zwei Patronen hat. In diesem Fall kann Graves weiterhin angreifen, was aber die benötigte Zeit zum Nachladen wieder zurücksetzt. |leveling = |description2 = Eine feuert in einem Kegel ab, wobei ein Gegner von der ersten getroffenen des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}} und von jeder weiteren des Angriffsschadens|ad}}}} erleidet, bis zu einem Maximum von des Angriffsschadens|ad}} |normal}}. erleiden 25 % reduzierten Schaden von . |leveling2 = |description3 = feuern in einem 50 % breiteren Kegel, wobei jede zusätzlichen normalen Schaden|normal}} verursacht. |leveling3 = |description4 = kollidieren mit der ersten gegnerischen Einheit oder Struktur, die sie treffen (das bedeutet, dass Graves sein Primärziel nicht garantiert trifft). Nicht-Champions werden , wenn sie von mehr als einer getroffen werden. Jede wendet Treffereffekte an, allerdings können Gegner nur einmal pro von ihnen betroffen werden ( ). |leveling4 = }}| ist bei zwei verbrauchten Patrone und bei einer verbrauchten Patrone identisch und beträgt normalerweise Sekunden. Diese Zeit wird durch reduziert, bis zu einem Minimum von . * Im Spiel heißt es, dass zusätzliches Angriffstempo weniger effektiv für die Nachladezeit ist, dafür aber drastisch das Angriffstempo erhöht. Das erste scheint wahr, allerdings verhält sich das Angriffstempo von Graves genauso wie bei anderen Champions. * Einmalig verwendbare Treffereffekte werden nur auf dem zuerst getroffenen Gegner angewendet. * Effekte wie werden ausgelöst und folgen ihren standardmäßigen Regeln. wird auf allen Gegnern ausgelöst. ** Die Bolzen von Runaans Wirbelsturm können auch Ziele treffen, die bereits von Graves Angriff getroffen wurden. * Die kritische Schadensreduktion von wirkt bei jeder einzelnen Schrotkugel. * Wenn Graves ist, fliegen seine Schrotkugeln (immer noch Kegel) in eine zufällige Richtung (nicht in die Richtung seines Angriffsziels). Dadurch kann er trotzdem noch Schaden verursachen. * Einheiten, die modifizierten Schaden erleiden (wie z.B. ) erleiden nur von einer Schrotkugel Schaden und werden keine weiteren Kugeln stoppen. |video = Graves-P }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Graves feuert ein explosives Geschoss in die gewählte Richtung, dass an allen Gegnern |normal}} anrichtet und eine Spur aus Schwarzpulver hinterlässt. |leveling = }} |description2 = Nach 2 Sekunden, oder nach Sekunden bei Kontakt mit einer Struktur oder Terrain, entzündet sich die Spur und verursacht erneut |normal}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern, die in der Schwarzpulverspur stehen. |leveling2 = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}|Normaler Gesamtschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren nur eine Schadensinstanz. * zerstört das Projektil komplett und verhindert alle weiteren Effekte (auch die Schwarzpulverspur). * zählt als Terrain für das Projektil, wodurch das Projektil sofort stopps und die Schwarzpulverspur entzündet. |video = Graves-Q }} }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer Verzögerung von Sekunden wirft Graves einen Rauchkanister ins Zielgebiet, welcher |magisch}} verursacht und Gegner beim Einschlag für Sekunden um 50 % . |leveling = }} |description2 = Der Kanister erschafft danach eine Rauchwolke für 4 Sekunden. Gegner darin leiden unter und können nur Dinge im Rauch sehen, jedoch nichts, was außerhalb liegt. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| blockieren die Effekte beim Einschlag, können aber nicht die Sichtbeeinträchtigung verhindern. * Obwohl Sichtbeeinträchtigung für als Massenkontrolleffekt zählt, wird Massenkontrollimmunität den Effekt nicht verhindern. |video = Graves-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Graves in die gewählte Richtung, setzt seine Angriffsanimation zurück, lädt eine nach und erhält für 4 Sekunden eine Steigerung von Wahrer Schneid, maximal 8 Stück. Wird die Fähigkeit in Richtung eines Gegners ausgeführt so erhält Graves sofort 2 Steigerungen von Wahrer Schneid. |leveling = |description2 = Jede getroffene reduziert die von Schnelles Ziehen um Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Graves erhält |armor}}. Angriffe gegen Nicht-Vasallen erneuern die Dauer von Wahrer Schneid. |leveling3 = |armor}}|Maximale Zusätzliche Rüstung| |armor}}}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = |description = Graves feuert ein explosives Geschoss in die gewählte Richtung, welches |normal}} verursacht und ihn in die entgegengesetzte Richtung . |leveling = |Normaler Explosionsschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)|ad}}}} |description2 = Auf maximaler Reichweite oder bei Championtreffer explodiert das Geschoss, wodurch es 80 % des Initialschadens an allen weiteren Zielen in einem Kegel hinter der Explosion verursacht. Eine Einheit kann nicht durch beides, Initialtreffer und Explosion, Schaden erleiden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , während alle weiteren Ziele erleiden. * Das Projektil explodiert auch, wenn das getroffene Ziel durch ein beschützt wird. |video = Graves-R }} }} cs:Graves en:Graves es:Graves fr:Graves pl:Graves pt-br:Graves ru:Грейвз zh:格雷福斯 |Hintergrund= Alte Geschichte Malcolm Graves wurde im Hinterzimmer einer Taverne in Zaun geboren und dort mit einer Milchflasche voller Fusel zurückgelassen. Er überlebte eine Kindheit in den mit Piraten verseuchten Slums, indem er jeden miesen Trick, wie aus dem Lehrbuch, einsetzte. Mit der festen Absicht, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen, stahl er sich mit dem ersten Schiff, auf das er sich schleichen konnte, als blinder Passagier gen Festland davon. Die harte Realität dieser Welt jedoch zwang ihn, sich durch ein widerliches Leben im Untergrund diverser Stadtstaaten durchzubeißen, wobei er immer dann einen Abgang machte, wenn ihm der Boden unter den Füßen zu heiß wurde. Bei einem bestimmten Kartenspiel mit verdammt hohem Einsatz, fand er sich gegenüber. Beide deckten letztlich jeweils vier Asse auf. Es war für beide Hochstapler das erste Mal, dass sie jemandem auf Augenhöhe begegneten. So formten die zwei ein Bündnis, zinkten sich gegenseitig die Karten und kämpften sich alsdann Rücken an Rücken ihren Weg durch die Gassen frei. Gemeinsam zogen sie durch die Straßen - sie sammelten Chips, Spielkarten und Vorstrafen ohne Ende. Unglücklicherweise beging Graves den Fehler, Dr. Aregor Priggs, einen hochrangigen zhaunitischen Beamten und Geschäftsmann, um eine beträchtliche Summe zu betrügen. Als Priggs herausfand, dass und wie er hereingelegt worden war, wurde er geradezu besessen von dem Wunsch nach Rache. Er erfuhr von Twisted Fates unbändigem Verlangen, Magie zu beherrschen und bot ihm einen Handel an: er sollte ihm Graves ausliefern und würde im Gegenzug Zugang zu einer Prozedur erhalten, die ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen würde. Twisted Fate ging auf den Handel ein - er wusste ebenso wie Graves um seinen Teil ihrer Vereinbarung, doch das Angebot war zu gut. Einmal in seiner Gewalt, ließ Priggs Graves an einen Ort schaffen, der dazu gedacht war, Männer festzuhalten, deren Verbrechen - oder besser gesagt, deren Bestrafung - nicht an die Öffentlichkeit kommen sollten. Graves überlebte die jahrelange Gefangenschaft in den Händen von Zhauns skrupellosesten Aufsehern, bis ihm die Flucht gelang. Einer seiner Mitgefangenen stellte ihn einem exzentrischen Büchsenmacher vor, der ihm eine Schrotflinte nach exakt seinen Vorgaben modifizierte. Er nannte die Waffe „Schicksal“. Nachdem er Priggs einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, trat Graves der Liga der Legenden mit zwei Zielen bei: Twisted Fate und Rache. }} Beziehungen * und gehörten einst zu den erfolgreichsten Verbrechern in ganz Valoran, bevor ihn hinterging bzw. ihn auslieferte, um an einem Experiment teilzunehmen und Magie verwenden zu können. ** Allerdings gelang es zu flüchten. ** Nach dem Bilgewasser-Event, indem seinem Schicksal erlag und wieder auferstand, haben sich und wieder verbündet und warnte ihn davor, ihn erneut zu verraten. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Mafia-Graves Screenshots.jpg|Mafia-Graves Riot-Graves Screenshots.jpg|Riot-Graves Poolparty-Graves Screenshots.jpg|Poolparty-Graves Raufbold-Graves Screenshots.jpg|Raufbold-Graves Skins ; * Der Ort des Hintergrund des Splash Arts ist Bilgewasser. ; * Er trägt eine Bärenkrallen-Halskette, die eine Anlehnung an die ist. ** Zudem könnte es eine Anlehnung an den Action-Spiel-Helden "Duke Nukem" sein. * Er teilt das Thema mit . ; : * In dem Hintergrund sieht man und . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; * Dieser Skin ist eine Anlehnung an die Geschichte von Graves, wo er aus dem Gefängnis ausbricht. * Zudem ähnelt er dem Hauptprotagonisten aus . ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; * Im Hintergrund des Splash Arts sieht man die Szene des -Splash Arts. ** Deshalb sieht man dort auch , , und . ** Zudem sieht man auch den Sprungturm hochklettern. * Außerdem hat er Ähnlichkeit mit . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * In dem Splash Art sind der junge und der junge dargestellt, bevor sie sich trennten. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** Media Themes = thumb|center|600 px Poolparty League Of Legends Login Screen| |-|Art Spotlight = thumb|center|600 px |-|Ein Neuer Morgen = thumb|center|600 px |Trivia= Trivia * Graves wurde von FeralPony designt. * Sein vollständiger Name lautet Malcolm Graves. * Graves Code-Name während der Entwicklung war Gunslinger.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Graves Konzept wurde sehr vom Genre des Wilden Westen inspiriert. * Graves passive Fähigkeit - auf Englisch True Grit - ist eine Referenz auf den Western-Film True Grit.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/True_Grit_%282010%29 * Graves fand im Journal of Justice, Augabe 29 Erwähnung - es wurde berichtet, dass er aus einem geheimen Gefängnis ausgebrochen war, das von CEO Dr. Priggs geführt wurde.Journal of Justice, Ausgabe 29 - englisches Wiki ** Graves' Ex-Partner hatte Graves an Dr. Priggs verkauft, um im Gegenzug dafür die Fähigkeit, Magie zu verwenden, zu erhalten. * Graves hat seine Schrotflinte "Destiny" (Schicksal) genannt, was auch der Name von Twisted Fates ultimativer Fähigkeit ist. * Graves hat einen ziemlichen Galgenhumor. * Graves Tanz ist eine Referenz auf den Cowboy-Tanz während einer Countryshow.Video auf youtube.com * Wenn Graves einen kritischen Treffer abfeuert, hat seine Waffe einen besonderen Rückstoß, der die Schrotflinte in die Luft zeigen und Graves' linke Hand loslassen lässt. * Der Poncho, den Graves in seinem klassischen Skin trägt, ist eine Referenz auf "the man with no name", einen Charakter aus einer Italowestern-Trilogie.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Man_with_No_Name |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24b: * ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden V8.24: * Überschneidungen während der Laufanimation von wurden minimiert. V6.8: * ** Rate bei kritischen Treffern: 0,75–1,1 Gesamtangriffsschaden (auf Stufen 1–18) ⇒ 0,7–1,0 Gesamtangriffsschaden (auf Stufen 1–18) ** Kugeln bei kritischen Treffern: 8 ⇒ 6 ** Kritisch Denken: Jede kritische Kugel fügt 140 % Schaden zu (Klinge der Unendlichkeit erhöht dies auf 160 %) V6.3: * ** Krabbel, Tierchen!: Normale Angriffe betäuben den Kluftkrabbler nicht mehr. ** Lass dir Zeit: Graves kann die 0,25 Sekunden lange Rückstoß-Zeit nach seinen normalen Angriffen mit Q – Endstation oder R – Kollateralschaden nicht mehr unterbrechen. * ** Grundschaden zweiter Treffer: 85/145/205/265/325 ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 ** Es wird jetzt eine kurze Animation vor der Explosion nach Treffen des Geländes angezeigt. * ** Zu schnell: Es wurde ein Fehler behoben, durch den das Ausführen von Schnelles Ziehen Graves Nachladeanimation unterbrach. ** Niemals vergessen: Graves erinnert sich an seinen letzten Angriffs-/Bewegungsbefehl, nachdem er Schnelles Ziehen eingesetzt hat. }}